Fångad av en stormvind
12-inch single CD single maxi single | Recorded = | Genre = Swedish schlager | Length = 3:00 | Label = Rival RCA BMG Ariola | Writer = Stephan Berg | Producer = Stephan Berg | Last single = "Every Beat of My Heart" (1990) | This single = "Fångad av en stormvind" (1991) | Next single = "Stop Tellin' Me Lies" (1991) | Misc = "Fångad av en stormvind" | image = | year = 1991 | country = Sweden | artist = Carola Häggkvist | as = Carola | with = | language = Swedish | languages = | composer = Stephan Berg | lyricist = Stephan Berg | conductor = Anders Berglund | place = 1st | points = 146 | place_semi = | points_semi = | lyrics = | clip = | prev = Som en vind | prev_link = Som en vind | next = I morgon är en annan dag | next_link = I morgon är en annan dag }}}} "Fångad av en stormvind" ( ) is a song by Swedish singer-songwriter Carola Häggkvist. It was written and produced by Stephan Berg. The song is the best known as Sweden's winning entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1991 held in Rome, Italy, with 146 points. "Fångad av en stormvind" peaked at number-three on the Swedish Singles Chart and number-six on the Norwegian Singles Chart, while its English-language version "Captured by a Lovestorm" charted in Austria, Belgium (Flanders) and The Netherlands. Eurovision Song Contest Carola earned the right to represent Sweden in the Eurovision Song Contest 1991 after convincingly winning the Melodifestivalen 1991. Her entry "Fångad av en stormvind" received 78 points, 32 points more than the runner-up song "Ett liv med dej" by Towe Jaarnek. At the Eurovision Song Contest 1991, which was held in Rome, Italy, Carola performed the eighth, following Luxembourg's Sarah Bray with "Un baiser volé", and preceding France's Amina with "C'est le dernier qui a parlé qui a raison". At the end of the voting procedure both Sweden and France had 146 points each. However, Sweden was given the victory as it had received more ten-point votes than France, as that was the procedure at the time. That rule had been introduced in order to avoid the split victory, as it had happened at the Eurovision Song Contest 1968. The 1991 Contest was the first and the last time that procedure was used. Carola gave Sweden its third victory in the Eurovision Song Contest, following ABBA with "Waterloo" in 1974 and Herreys with "Diggi-Loo Diggi-Ley" in 1984. It was also the second time Carola represented Sweden in Eurovision; she took part in the 1983 Contest with the song "Främling", which finished the third. She once again represented Sweden in the Eurovision Song Contest 2006 with the song "Invincible" and placed the fifth. Other versions In addition to the original Swedish-language version, Carola also recorded the English-language version of the song, "Captured by a Lovestorm", with the lyrics written by Richard Hampton. The remix of both versions, called "Hurricane Remix", was done by Emil Hellman. Track listing *;7-inch single (Swedish edition) # "Fångad av en stormvind" — 3:00 # "Captured by a Lovestorm" — 3:00 *;Maxi single (Swedish edition) # "Captured by a Lovestorm" — 3:00 # "Fångad av en stormvind" — 3:00 # "Captured by a Lovestorm (12-inch Hurricane Remix)" — 5:37 # "Captured by a Lovestorm (7-inch Hurricane Remix)" — 3:03 *;"Captured by a Lovestorm" 12-inch single (Swedish edition) A-side # "Captured by a Lovestorm (12-inch Hurricane Remix)" — 5:37 B-side # "Captured by a Lovestorm" — 3:00 # "Captured by a Lovestorm (7-inch Hurricane Remix)" — 3:03 *;"Captured by a Lovestorm" 7-inch single (European edition) A-side # "Captured by a Lovestorm" — 3:00 # "Fångad av en stormvind" — 3:00 *;"Captured by a Lovestorm" (European edition) # "Captured by a Lovestorm" — 3:00 # "Fångad av en stormvind" — 3:00 # "Captured by a Lovestorm" — 3:00 # "Captured by a Lovestorm (7-inch Hurricane Remix)" — 3:03 Charts and certifications Chart positions Certifications |autocat=yes}} Cover versions The Swedish heavy metal band Black Ingvars covered "Fångad av en stormvind" on their 1998 album Schlager Metal. In 2000, demoscene artist "Auricom" covered "Fångad av en stormvind" and named it "Fångad av en korvring". This version of the song was later used in the site OMFGDOGS. In 2005, Chilean urban singer DJ Méndez performed the song at the Alla tiders Melodifestival, a festival to celebrate the 50 years of Melodifestivalen. The song reached 9th place among 10 competitors. References See also * List of Eurovision Song Contest winners * Sweden in the Eurovision Song Contest * Sweden in the Eurovision Song Contest 1991 External links * "Fångad av en stormvind" performance at the Eurovision Song Contest 1991 * "Fångad av en stormvind" on Discogs Category:1991 singles Category:1991 songs Category:Carola Häggkvist songs Category:Eurovision songs of 1991 Category:Eurovision songs of Sweden Category:Eurovision Song Contest winning songs Category:Melodifestivalen songs of 1991 Category:Ariola Records singles Category:RCA Records singles Category:Songs written by Stephan Berg